


Mobius

by Ismael Wuess (PropterDimittant)



Category: Fringe (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, International Fanworks Day 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-19 01:42:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22569922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PropterDimittant/pseuds/Ismael%20Wuess
Summary: Trapped in an anomaly, extradimensional bend.
Kudos: 3





	Mobius

6 -briskly into the bowling alley, she yells, "Sam! What the hell is this!?"

7 "Shit!" He jumps at Olivia's sudden outburst, dropping the bowling ball he was carrying, it crashes onto the floor.

8 "Why are you surprised? Didn't you already know this would happen?"

3 "What are you talking about Olivia?"

7 "Ismael Wuess, that's you right?" she asks, shoving her phone in front of him.

4 Sam glances down at the phone. Some sort of story on AO3 by Ismael named Mobius. A flash of light engulfs the room as he starts to read.

6 Olivia walks-


End file.
